The Race
by HeartlandLB
Summary: Alternate ending for episode 406, Win, Place or Show. This is a short fic. and very different than anything I have written before. I am not sure if I will add more chapters. Lives will be changed, or will they?
1. Chapter 1

He stared into the darkness, not able to sleep. He would wake up in a cold sweat when he did manage to catch a few winks. The memories of that day kept playing over and over in his mind. His life had changed in an instant that day. He had no idea how to pick up the pieces and move on—or if he even wanted to move on. It would be easier to just end the pain and agony now. But he knew that would upset her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

….

Two weeks earlier:

Amy was riding Dexter as he came around the last turn headed for the finish line in hot pursuit of Janice and Trick Tornado. They were neck and neck at the 3/4 pole when she heard the sound, felt him stumble, and knew he was going down. There was nothing she could do but hold on and hope Dexter didn't come down on top of her.

Ty watched in horror as Dexter's leg snapped and he stumbled forward, going head over heels to the turf, taking his rider with him. Amy!

A hush came over the crowd as the horse lay motionless on the ground. The only visible signs of the rider were her two legs and the helmet that lay on the ground a few feet from the horse.

From that point on, everything played out in slow motion. Ty remembered running down the steps that led to the track only to be stopped at the gate by a track official. Tim came up behind him and flashed his track credentials, so the official opened the gate. Both of them sprinted toward the fallen horse and rider. He remembered the agonizing minutes it took them to get her out from under the dead animal. The paramedic's words echoed in his ears: "She has no pulse!"

There was one thing he couldn't forget even if he wanted to: the image of her body being covered with a white sheet and being put into the ambulance. He didn't remember much else. His heart had stopped at that moment, not able to comprehend what had happened.

…..

"Hey, earth to Ty." The sound of her voice and the touch of her hand startled him, causing him to jump. A look of confusion crossed his face.

She leaned down to brush her lips across his. "You okay?" she asked.

The smell of her skin and the softness of her lips brought him out of the nightmare. His arms instinctively wrapping around her waist, and he carefully pulled her in close. He sighed. "I'm fine. The question is, how are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little sore, but don't worry. I'm fine, Ty." She was telling the truth; he could see it in her eyes.

"I will always worry about you, Amy."

"Where were you just now? You looked like you saw a ghost," she said.

Being careful not to squeeze too tight, he hugged her. "It doesn't matter; all that's important is that you're here with me."

Smiling at him, she tilted her head, giving him that look she would use when she knew he was holding something back. Her eyes searched his to find the answers.

He turned away, not wanting her to see into his soul like he knew she could. He didn't know how to explain the recurring night mare. She was alive; he could see her and feel her. But then he stopped. Could he see her? Was she really there with him, or was he still dreaming? If he was, he didn't want to wake up, ever. He couldn't go on without her.


	2. Chapter 2

He called her name. "Amy?"

"Yes, Ty."

He heard her voice and felt her fingers running through his hair as she kissed him. The taste of her lips was so soft and sweet. Shivers ran down his spine every time her body touched his. He held her tight, his lips brushing hers.

"Ty, not so tight. My ribs are better but still sore." She pushed on his chest.

"Oh, sorry, Amy. I didn't mean to hurt you. I—I just really need to hold you."

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't hurt me." Her hand touched his cheek, a look of concern on her face. "Ty, are you okay? What's wrong?"

He wasn't sure how to tell her about his nightmare. Why did he keep seeing the image of her body being covered with a sheet? Was she a dream, or was she real and the memory of the race and the crash a dream? He wanted her—no, needed her—to be real. How did he explain it to her?

"Ty, please tell me what's wrong."

He took a breath and pulled her in close to him. "Amy, I keep having this nightmare—seeing an image in my mind of you riding Dexter on race day. Dexter breaks his leg and falls on you."

He stopped, looking into her eyes. He wanted to see her understanding what he was telling her, but he didn't see what he was hoping for. He continued. "I keep seeing your body lying on the track covered with a white sheet." A chill caused his body to tremble as he finished. "But you're here, and I'm touching you and you kissed me. So why do I keep seeing you dead?"

She sighed, her hands reaching for his face. "I'm so sorry, Ty. I don't know what to say."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

She stared at him with a smile, but it was like she was staring right through him.

His eyes began to blur with tears. Why could he not see into her eyes? They'd always had this connection before, and now it was like she wasn't there.

He didn't know if it was because of the tears, but her image became dimmer, fading from his sight. She appeared ghostly to him. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to jump right out of his chest.

"No, Amy, don't leave me, please! I can't live without you!" His tears streamed down his face.

"Shh, Ty, I know. I love you. Never forget that."

The feel of her kiss lingered on his lips. His tears soaked through the pillow that muffled his sobs. Finally he fell into a dreamless sleep.

He awoke the next morning exhausted. His mind told him that Amy was gone, but his heart wasn't willing to believe it.

The sound of horses whinnying and buckets clanging brought him fully awake. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and glancing at the clock. He hadn't overslept, so who was feeding the horses? He heard familiar voices talking below.

"Good morning, Grandpa."

"Morning, Amy. How you felling?" Jack asked.

Ty sprang out of bed. His feet hit the floor so hard, he was sure it was heard down in the barn.

He bolted for the stairs. It's not possible! Or is it?


	3. Chapter 3

The sound in the loft made both Amy and Jack look up, wondering what Ty was doing, but then Jack brought his attention back to Amy.

"Amy, you should go back to the house. You're not ready to be out here working just yet," he said with concern in his eyes.

Amy smiled. "I'm fine, Grandpa. I was going stir-crazy in the house."

"I understand, but go on. I'll finish up, and by the sounds of it, Ty will be down shortly."

Amy left the barn just as Ty came flying down the stairs. "Jack! Jack!"

"Whoa, Ty! Geez, you look like hell. What happened to you?"

"Jack, were you talking to Amy just now?" Ty's eyes were wide with panic.

"Yeah. I told her she needed to go back to the house; it's too early for her to be working yet. Why?"

"Where is Amy, Jack? I need to see her."

Jack looked at the young man. He was pale and anxious, not to mention standing there in just his boxers. Jack touched him to get his attention. "Ty, I sent Amy back to the house. She needs her rest. Why are you so concerned?"

He started toward the barn door. "I need to see her, Jack, to see for myself she is really alive!"

"Hold up a minute, Ty. It might be best to put some clothes on first, don't you think? And what do you mean by alive?"

Ty stopped, looking down to see he only had on his boxers. Turning around, he hurried back up the stairs to the loft.

Amy walked into the house to see Katie sitting at the table eating some toast. "Morning, Katie. How're you doing this morning?" She sat down next to her niece.

The back door slammed behind her and she turned to see what was going on.

"Ty, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Her hand touched his, and it was like a bolt of lightning shooting through him.

"Amy!" He pulled her to him and squeezed her so tightly that she gasped. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Hey! What's going on?" she asked.

He just stood there, trying to convince his mind that this was real.

Lou walked into the kitchen just then. "Ty, are you okay? You don't look so good."

Suddenly realizing there were other people around, Ty jerked his head up. In his dream, it was always only him and Amy.

"Lou, I think Ty and I need to go for a walk." Lou nodded and watched as Amy led a clearly shaken Ty out of the house. She held his hand, leading him toward the pond. When they reached the old boat, she went to sit down and Ty stopped her.

Holding her arms, he said, a note of pleading in his voice, "Amy, please tell me that this real and not a dream—that you're here with me and not dead."

She gasped. "Ty, what do you mean? Why would you think I'm dead?" He was shaking so badly that Amy made him sit down for fear he would pass out. "I don't understand. You're not dreaming; I'm right here beside you. What's going on?"

His voice was shaky as he started to explain. Once the words started, he couldn't stop. "I keep having this nightmare that Dexter fell on you and I see the paramedics cover you with a sheet and put you in the ambulance." He was gasping for air at this point, not able to breathe.

She wrapped her arms around him, drawing his body into hers. "Oh, Ty. Dexter did fall on me, and my ribs are still sore from the fall, but I didn't die." She put her finger under his chin and brought his eyes to meet hers. "Look at me, Ty. I'm right here. You can see me and hear me, right?"

His vision was blurred from the tears, but looking into her eyes, he could see her. The love she had for him was so clear. She was alive! He kissed her and felt the familiar shivers run down his spine as her body melted into his. He wasn't dreaming; this was real! Sighing, he held her tight, just letting the feeling sink in.

She spoke softly. "I love you Ty!"

He never had that nightmare again. He wasn't sure why it had felt so real, and he couldn't explain the feelings he'd experienced. But he didn't have to, not to her. She knew without any words how profoundly it had affected him.


End file.
